A wish for Vicki
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: It's almost the holidays and Vicki's last day to be a babysitter for Timmy Turner. But seeing as how she doesn't have a boyfriend, Timmy is going to get her a Christmas present sooner!


**I just came down with a cold now. Not wearing warm clothing but whatever!**

**Summary: It's almost the Christmas holidays and Vicky doesn't seem to be too happy aside from babysitting little Timmy for the last time before the holidays. So, Timmy has a small wish that he wants to make true for Vicky and that is…for Vicky to have a boyfriend this holiday.**

**WARNING: Strange babysitter is on the loose! Stay clear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FOP. But it's the best laugh-a-tory!**

* * *

><p>Vicki dropped her shoulders and walked down the street on her way to Timmy Turner's place for her last baby sitting job for the holidays before getting to spend her Christmas money at the shopping mall. But she was upset for her only wish was to have made at least just one boyfriend to spend with for the holidays but she knew it would never come true.<p>

She knew how badly she acted to kids and began thinking that this was why no guy would have wanted her.

When she arrived at the Turner's home, she was too depressed to talk about money arrangements or even tell the twerp to go to bed which left Timmy pondering as to what could have gotten the older girl so sad for such a happy holiday.

Cosmo and Wanda had explained the girl's feelings as 'natural teen life' but Timmy wasn't buying it for one second. His babysitter was upset to the core so much that her hatred for kids seemed to have vanished for the night.

"Come on you guys, don't you feel a little sorry for her?" Little Timmy asked his fairy friends.

"Hm…nope." Was Cosmo's reply and Wanda replied with a simpler answer than Cosmo's "Timmy, she ruins your nights all the time! What would be the point of trying to cheer a bully up?" Timmy thought this through.

It was true that Vicki had never been one to say 'sorry' or to be in such a slump for so long but Timmy felt a little guilty as he sometimes used his fairy friends to get back at her. That's when he got the bright idea.

Timmy smiled and left his room to sneak up on Vicky, hoping to hear what she was muttering to herself about. The girl was obviously crying as she was sitting on the couch and watching TV while eating popcorn. Was this the same Vicky who shouted at him and tortured him? You wouldn't know it unless she had did those things just to prove it.

Timmy wasn't sure but he could have sworn she said something along the lines of having a boyfriend. But young man wasn't going to back away from a challenge like this and ran off quietly back to his room to Wanda and Cosmo.

"You want us to change you into her dream boy? Timmy, are you feeling ill?" Wanda asked him.

But Timmy did not change his mind and insisted that they turned him into a teenager. Wanda and Cosmo both sighed and waved their wands, pointed them at the young boy and watched as their magic changed the boy into a lanky young teenager. His shirt and pants grew with him but his hat was still nice and small on his head.

Timmy was now a dashing young teenager and looked pretty confident to be Vicki's boyfriend.

"OK, Wanda, Cosmo, wish me luck!" Timmy exclaimed and rushed out of his room and quietly stepped outside to ring the doorbell. If one was going to act like someone else, that person would need to be at a different place and not come from inside the house. It would be just…weird.

Timmy sneaked out of the room with success and reached the door; he got outside with ease and cleared his throat. The plan was in motion and his success rate was building up. He didn't think things would go so smoothly.

He rung the door bell and smoothed his brown hair over gently. He smiled pleasantly as Vicki answered the door, looking as though she had traveled to hell and back. Her eyes were red from the crying she did and her hair was frizzy from the many scrunching she did to it with her fingers.

"Hi! I heard you need a boyfriend this holiday?" At first, Vicki didn't seem to be going along with it and looked too tired to be answering to someone at the door.

"Beat it. I'm busy." Although Vicki hated to admit it, the boy standing on the doorstep, looked just as good as the boys in her class.

"Well if it's OK with you, would you go out with me?" Vicki was shocked and blinked a few times before the information finally reached the destination to her brain.

"Uh actually, I am babysitting a little twerp right now but, sure!" Timmy was not surprised to hear how Vicki changed her emotional depression around so fast.

Wanda and Cosmo glanced out the window, exposing themselves as mere flies sitting on the boy's window. From what they could see, Vicki was biting the bait like a fish. They watched in fascination as the two hit it off pretty good as Timmy took Vicki by the hand and walked down the street with her beside him.

Wanda looked to Cosmo and gave the other fairy a questionable look. "You think we should tell Timmy that the spell wears off in just ten more minutes?" Cosmo smiled at Wanda.

"Nah! I'm sure everything will be fine!"

Wanda chuckled to herself and watched with Cosmo as their little friend walked hand in hand with his strange babysitter.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I just have one question, WHERE IS EVERYBODY? I understand it's the holidays but at least say something, you're freaking me out!**


End file.
